V.I.L.E. (2019)
Villains International League of Evil, (a.k.a V.I.L.E.), is a criminal organization featured on 2019 Netflix series. V.I.L.E. is not just a criminal syndicate but a global conglomerate as well. Their existence is seen as a myth to organizations like Interpol but members of A.C.M.E. know for certain they exist. V.I.L.E. makes an assortment of products from smartphones, to imitation rice and even toothpaste. They also have been responsible for manipulating financial markets causing economic recessions, corporate fraud and engaging in white collar crimes. To the uninitiated and to cover their syndicate secret, they are known as Valuable Imports, Lavish Exports. Structure V.I.L.E. is lead by a council of 5 leaders know as The Faculty who live on the Isle of V.I.L.E. and teach at V.I.L.E. Academy. The group is primarily focused on stealing rare and unique treasures for their own purposes, however, they are not above participating in far more serious crimes such as murder, kidnapping, and acts of terrorism should the need for such tactics arise. The academy only graduates forty students per year (known as 'The Forty Thieves), and demand nothing less than perfection. Students at V.I.L.E. Academy go on to be V.I.L.E. agents who engage in criminal misdeeds around the world which are planned out in accordance with the budget determined by V.I.L.E.'s accountant Cookie Booker, who, for security reasons, must deliver the hard drive with the information on it in person. She travels to V.I.L.E. island by boat to avoid detection and does this only once per year on December 1st. V.I.L.E. agents are instructed to leave no witnesses to a crime. If they are seen by a witness, they are to use deadly force, no matter what. If a V.I.L.E. agent is caught by the authorities, The Cleaners are sent to retrieve the agent, then dispose of them once they had their mind wiped of any knowledge of V.I.L.E. by brainwashing machines. This ensure that V.I.L.E.'s operations remain in secrecy. According to the Chief, only about 6 suspected V.I.L.E. agents have ever been caught in the past 20 years. (If you want to work the math, 40 graduates times 20 years is 800. So if 6 out of 800 have ever been caught, that means the capture rate is 0.75% over that 20 year time span.) V.I.L.E is very sneaky and is not respectful to history. Carmen Sandiego attended V.I.L.E, but betrayed V.I.L.E and left V.I.L.E Island. Members Only the members of V.I.L.E. get to know its true name. The Faculty * Coach Brunt * Countess Cleo * Professor Gunnar Maelstrom * Dr. Saira Bellum * Shadow-San Current members * Cookie Booker * Dash Haber * The Cleaners: Boris and Vlad * At least 800 V.I.L.E. graduates Field agents * Le Chevre * El Topo * Tigress * Mime Bomb * Paper Star Former members * Carmen Sandiego/Black Sheep (defected) * Crackle (memories erased) * The Captain (deceased) * Six suspected V.I.L.E. agents who were captured in the past 20 years (presumed memories erased) Gallery The Faculty 5c420c2f52414761fe1b9345.jpg|Coach Brunt Pr.GM2.png|Professor Maelstrom Countess cleo.png|Countess Cleo Dr bellum.png|Dr. Bellum Shadowsan.png|Shadowsan Current members Cookie Booker 11022019.png|Cookie Booker Dash-haber-carmen-sandiego-8.07.jpg|Dash Haber The_Cleaners.png|The Cleaners: Boris and Vlad Field agents Tigress 11022019.png|Tigress Le chevre.png|Le Chevre El Topo3.png|El Topo Mime_Bomb.png|Mime Bomb Paper_Star.png|Paper Star Former members File:2019_Carmen_Sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego/Black Sheep IMG 20190130 170144.jpg|Crackle History Past V.I.L.E.'s first recorded crime took place roughly twenty years ago. It's currently unknown if the organization started around this time or if this was simply the first time one of their crimes had ever been noticed. Regardless the incident eventually brought them to the attention of their rival organization ACME, who would go on to devote much of their time and resources into trying to stop V.I.L.E.. Approximately 20 years ago, Shadowsan discovered an abandoned baby girl just outside of Buenos Aides, Argentina. Shadowsan brought the girl back to V.I.L.E. island where she would spend her entire childhood being raised among thieves and psychopaths. The girl was found without a note, so she was given her code name: Black Sheep, early. Her only personal possession was a set of Russian nesting dolls. Every year, on the 1st of December, Black Sheep would throw water balloons at Cookie Booker when she came to deliver V.I.L.E.'s budget for the coming year. Black Sheep in School After secretly making contact with a White Hat Hacker over a phone she had stolen, Black Sheep requested she be enrolled in the academy, out of a desire to get out and see the world. Four of the five masterminds agreed to Black Sheeps request, the exception being Shadowsan. Coach Brunt gave orientation to the new class of aspiring V.I.L.E. operatives. Among them Graham, later known as Crackle, Sheena, later known as Tigress, Antonio, later known as El Topo, Jean Paul, later known as Le Chevre, and an unnamed silent classmate who would later be known as Mime Bomb. As the classes went on, it quickly became clear that Black Sheep was excelling in most, if not all of her lessons to the point where she was deemed a prodigy by her teachers. The students spent the next year learning how to be elite agents of V.I.L.E.. They learned self defense from Coach Brunt, nimble touch from Shadowsan, eye for detail from Countess Cleo, support gear from Dr. Bellum, and general aspects of crime from Professor Maelstrom. On December 1st, Black Sheep pulled her usual water balloon prank on Cookie Booker, and her classmates joined in. This was considered unacceptable by the faculty who threatened expulsion. Ultimately, they decided to give the students detention. When the time came for final exams, Shadowsan sabotaged Black Sheep. He knew she would never accept the truth of V.I.L.E. and he knew what the faculty would do to her when she said no. Black Sheep confronted Shadowsan about this and he angrily refuted her claim. Black Sheep, in an effort to prove herself, stowed away on the helicopter that was taking her classmates to their first caper. What she didn't know was that she was seen by Mime Bomb, who was actually a spy for the faculty. The helicopter took the graduates to Casablanca, Morocco, where they were to steal a recently discovered gem, the Eye of Vishnu, from an archeological dig sight. At first, all was going well, but Black Sheep befriended the head archeologist and caused the caper to go wrong. In the end though, Black Sheep was incapacitated by the cleaners and the V.I.L.E. agents successfully stole the gem. Black Sheep learned something that day. The ideology she had grown up with was a lie. She realized that stealing isn't a game, it CAN hurt people, especially when you're willing to steal lives. Black Sheep was returned to V.I.L.E. island, where she had to repeat an entire year of school while enduring Coach Brunt's guilt, Dr. Bellum's servalance, Countess Cleo's "attempts to tame her wild side", and Professor Maelstrom's psychological examinations. Black Sheep pretended to focus on her school work, but really, she was just biding her time. It was around this time that she would first cross paths with her rival, the mysterious Paper Star. Paper Star was a new student who had started attending the academy that year. Like Black Sheep, Paper Star was believed to be a prodigy, but unlike Black Sheep, Paper Star was shown to be mentally unstable. That December 1st, when Cookie came to deliver the hard drive containing V.I.L.E.'s budget for the coming year, Black Sheep planed to stow away on the boat. Black Sheep however, saw an opportunity to steal the hard drive and sabotage V.I.L.E.. Black Sheep followed Cookie into the elevator that lead down to the server room and pulled a bait and switch, swapping the hard drive with a tool box. When Cookie noticed this, she sounded the alarm, sending the island into lockdown. Black Sheep attempt to escape through the storm drain, but it had since been bolted shut since she was last there. Black Sheep instead trapped Cookie, who had received clearance to leave, took her hat and coat, and, with her face hidden, walked out the front door. Brunt and Maelstrom discovered Cookie tied up and alerted the cleaners and the captain. Black Sheep managed to beat the captain and take the boat keys. The cleaners prepared the helecopter for takeoff, only to discover that the engine had been sabotaged. Shadowsan, with his sword drawn, charged toward Black Sheep, but Black Sheep got the boat started and away from the dock before Shadowsan could reach her. Black Sheep left V.I.L.E. island behind, vowing never to return. Train to Paris Several months after Black Sheeps departure, V.I.L.E. had suffered a string of losses due to the actions of Black Sheep, who had adopted a new name, Carmen Sandiego. The faculty decided to send Crackle to convince Carmen to return to V.I.L.E. as a full fledged operative, or, failing that, eliminate her. Carmen had come to Poities, France to finally steal back the Eye of Vishnu, which was being kept in a V.I.L.E. owned building. However, she instead chose to steal something else, the nesting dolls she left behind when she left the island. The nesting dolls had a tracker on them which lead Crackle right to Carmen. Crackle attempted to learn more about his former classmate and was regaled by Carmens life story. Crackle tried to convince Carmen to return to the island. She refused. Crackle attempted to eliminate her, but she easily beat him in a quick fight. She wrapped the unconsious Crackle in her coat and left him for the Interpol agent who had followed her from Poities. Crackle was taken to the local police station for questioning, but the cleaners got him out before he could be interrogated. Crackle was then brought back to the island to be properly 'decommissioned'. Rice Fungus in Indonesia After the issue of Crackle being caught was felt with, the faculty noted that Carmen was on route to Java, Indonesia, where Dr. Bellum keeps "certain... assets". V.I.L.E. was planning on using a genetically engineered fungus to destroy rice crops in Indonesia, forcing the people to buy V.I.L.E. brand imitation rice (which tastes disgusting) at unreasonable prices. Once it was discovered that Carmen was on her way, the R&D lab where the fungus was being developed was abandoned. Tigress was taking the fungus by truck to a nearby festival that was happening near a number of rice fields. The plan was to load the fungus into sky rockets and launch them as part of the festival fireworks show. Carmen's team managed to catch up with the truck and Tigress who had a score to settle with Carmen, engaged her in battle. In the end, Tigress managed to get away with the fungus. Tigress made it to the festival and set up the bad fireworks. She informed Dr. Bellum that everything was ready to go, but Dr. Bellum reminded Tigress of V.I.L.E. protocol. "Nothing must seem out of the ordinary." Dr. Bellum ordered Tigress to wait until the scheduled launch time and not to fire the rockets any sooner. Tigress pointed out that this would risk another visit by "Fedora the explora". Carmen revealed herself to Tigress immediately afterward. Tigress requested permission to break protocol and fire the rockets immediately, but the scatterbrained Dr. Bellum wasn't paying attention and was unable to hear the request before the transmission was interrupted. Tigress engaged Carmen in hand-to-hand combat, which then turned into a bojutsu duel using acrobat stilts. Eventually, Tigress was able to knock Carmen down and light the fuse on the fireworks, however, while Tigress was distracted by the fight, Carmen's Team had replaced the fungus rockets with regular ones. Dr. Bellum lamented that she now had warehouses full of imitation rice with no way to unload it all. She then proceeded to complete Crackle's memory erasing. Gold Coin in Ecuador V.I.L.E. had sent Le Chevre and El Topo to scavenge an old sunken ship off the coast of Ecuador for possible treasure. While underwater, El Topo encountered Carmen, who had found a gold coin. El Topo attempted to take the coin, but it was eaten by a fish. He tried to capture the fish, but it got caught in a fishing net. El Topo was able to put a tracker on the boat as Carmen broke the tube to his oxygen tank. Meanwhile, Le Chevre was confronting Carmens team, but had to abandon that to save a drowning El Topo. The human goat and the human mole contacted Professor Maelstrom to tell him about the coin, which they wrongly assumed was worth a fortune. Professor Maelstrom said he wanted a new pair of cuff links. Le Chevre and El Topo assured Professor Maelstrom that he would be able to buy countless cuff links, and a new shirt for each pair, and his own personal golf course where he could wear his new shirts. El Topo even offered to deal with gophers. Professor Maelstrom corrected them, stating that he wanted to melt the coin into cuff links. El Topo and Le Chevre followed the fish up the mountains to an auction being held at the fish mart in Quito. Discovering which fish had the coin was not difficult, due to Zack bidding 150,000 dollars after Carmen told him to "bid to win". El Topo went under the auction stage and cut a hole in the floor to steal the fish and crawled under the floor to the fish storage room in the back of the auction house, where he was confronted by Carmen. In the following fight the fish got swung around, causing the coin to be tossed out of the fishes mouth without the V.I.L.E. agents noticing. The two left the building with the coinless fish. Countess Cleo's Art Auction V.I.L.E. mastermind, Countess Cleo had been having V.I.L.E. agents steal the paintings of the artist, Johaness Vermeer, and had replaced the with amazingly accurate forgeries. She planned to auction the paintings, whose combined value could easily surpass a billion dollars. Cleo had already stolen 33 of the 34 works by Vermeer. The only one left was 'Woman in Blue Reading a Letter'. Before Cleo could arrange its theft, it was stolen by an mysterious individual calling herself 'The Dutchess'. Cleo and the Dutchess made a deal. The painting for $30,000,000. Cleo sent her personal courier, Dash Haber, to confirm authenticity. Dash had forgoten to ajust his watch for the different time zone and ended up arriving an hour early. There, Dash met Zack, who claimed to be 'The Duke'. Dash was about to take the painting and transfer the funds, but Zack stopped him with a throat cutting jesture. Dash called Cleo and told her that the Duke wanted to meet in person. Cleo agreed to give the Duke an invitation to her pre-auction dinner party. The next day, the Cleaners arrived to take the Duke to Cleo's Swiss chatue. Countess Cleo arrived to meet the Duke following an introduction from Dash. Cleo asked for the work of art. The Duke complied and Dash took the painting to the vault to be stored with the other 33 after confirming authenticity and wiring the funds. Cleo brought the Duke to the dinning room, which was filled with various criminals from around the world. Cleo announced that the auction would take place after dinner. Before dessert could be served, inspector Devenoux burst in and announced the presence of a female theif in the building. The cleaners were about to take him out, for fear that he was talking about Cleo. He clarified that he was talking about, Carmen Sandiego. After Devenoux left, Cleo called off dessert and when to check the paintings. She discovered that all of them were gone. In their places, were 33 empty frames and 1 frame that was decorated by the mark of Carmen Sandiego. Cleo ordered the Cleaners to "scrub" the chatue. The next morning, the building had been burned down. Opera in the Outback Paper War in India Postage Stamp in San Francisco Kiddnapping of Inspector Devenoux Trivia Category:V.I.L.E. (2019) Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019)